The present invention relates to a handle assembly for a power tool, and to a power tool incorporating such an assembly. The invention relates particularly, but not exclusively, to a pivotable handle assembly for a hedge trimmer, and to a hedge trimmer incorporating such a mechanism.
Hedge trimmers are power tools for general garden use with an axially reciprocating blade comprising a plurality of teeth disposed adjacent a stationary blade, the teeth of the stationary blade providing a reaction force for the teeth of the reciprocating blade.
Most hedge trimmers are provided with two handles for the user to grip. This is generally for two reasons. Firstly, a hedge trimmer is easier to manipulate when held with both hands than when held with one hand. This provides the user with greater control over the hedge trimmer and therefore facilitates more accurate cutting. Secondly, a two handed grip is a safety feature. It is significantly easier to lose control of a hedge trimmer when holding it with one hand, and therefore a two handed grip allows much safer use of the hedge trimmer.
When hedge trimmers are used to cut high up relative to the user's body, for example to cut the horizontal upper surface of a hedge, most hedge trimmers have to be held with both hands above head height and with the hedge trimmer upside down. This can be tiring for the user and generally makes the user feel unstable as the centre of mass of the user and hedge trimmer is moved further up the user's body. Also, although hedge trimmers can generally be used upside down, it has been found that there is significant resistance among consumers to do so, especially when holding a hedge trimmer above the head. A further disadvantage of prior art hedge trimmers is that when the hedge trimmer is used to cut close to the ground, the user may have to bend down, which can be uncomfortable, and put strain on the user's back.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to overcome the above disadvantages of the prior art.